


What a Rush

by neon_orange



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Peeing Pants, Piss, Water, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Seungkwan was in a hurry, and his bladder was all that mattered. But then Jeonghan was in the bathroom.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What a Rush

**Author's Note:**

> this was a personal challenge to get out of my weird writing funk
> 
> i wrote this in a day and was like ‘yes, ima write another omorashi fic’ and here we are now
> 
> not super proud of this because it has pee in it but whatever lmao
> 
> im going to get back to my jeongcheol fic soon so dw if you’re waiting for that like I said I’ve been in a bit of a funk but I’m trying my best to get out of it 
> 
> anyway enjoy

“ _ Chan, _ I  _ really _ hope you’re not in the bathroom right now!” Seungkwan bursts through their apartment door, dropping everything he’s holding in a rush to get to the bathroom.

There’s only one in their apartment, and that’s reasonable when there’s only two people living here. 

The problem: they both spend a damn long time in the bathroom. 

Which is why Seungkwan is so desperately hoping his roommate, Chan, is  _ not  _ in the bathroom to avoid pissing himself. 

His heart drops when he shakes the handle to the bathroom, realizing the door is locked. 

He starts banging on it, fed up with how he’s gotten no response yet. “Chan, I  _ swear to god- _ “

“Seungkwan-ah?” 

Seungkwan freezes, squeezing his legs together at the sound of his voice. 

Hint: it’s  _ not _ Chan.

“Hyung?” He asks, trembling slightly in his exertion, lower muscles clenching in a fit to hold his bladder.

“I’ll be out in a second Kwan-ah.” Jeonghan says, maddening silence following him.

“W-wait, hyung, I  _ really  _ need to pee. Plus- plus, you’re not even doing anything in there!” Seungkwan’s voice raises, panic making its way up-

“Hyung will be out in a second Seungkwan, just wait.” Seungkwan huffs, then chokes on his own spit. His hands are forming into fists, and his legs are now crossed, squeezing ever so tightly.

It’s so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Seungkwan’s holding his breath in an effort to control his own body, and after about a minute goes by, Jeonghan  _ still _ hasn't made any move to leave the bathroom, so he now feels like he’s going to cry.

“ _ Hyung _ , seriously, I really need to go-“ and maybe Jeonghan can hear the clear panic now, the way Seungkwan is in a losing battle against himself, as he sighs.

“Okay, fine. Give me a sec.” and then there’s silence once more.

Seungkwan shuts his eyes tight, bracing his hand against the wall. Come on, any moment now-

“Oh my god.” He whispers to himself, the battle coming to a close as he feels himself start to leak.

“Seungkwan?” Jeonghan asks from inside the bathroom, steadying steps coming to the door.

“Oh my  _ god _ .” 

And then he’s pissing himself.

Not his brightest moment. 

Seungkwan can do nothing except watch, seeing his pants dampen in front of his very own eyes. The door opens.

“Seungkwan?....oh.” Jeonghan stands in front of him, the bathroom door now open watching as Seungkwan brightens in embarrassment.

He thinks he’s crying, or at least he feels like he is. Seungkwan refuses to look at Jeonghan as he starts backing up, feeling himself curl up.

Jeonghan hasn’t said anything, hasn’t made a move to do anything, and he’s just starting at the damn patch growing on Seungkwan’s jeans.

When Seungkwan makes his first noise, a gross sobbing that really gets the snot going, Jeonghan starts making his way toward him.

“Hey,  _ hey, _ Seungkwan-ah, it’s fine. It’s okay.” He coos, helping cradle Seungkwan until he’s sitting on the floor.

Seungkwan hides his face in his hands, lamenting the fact that he just  _ peed _ himself as if he was a five year old.

“I’m sorry for taking so long.” Jeonghan apologizes, smiling softly as he sweeps the younger’s hair back. 

Seungkwan sniffs, “W-why did you?” He whispers, keeping his head in his hands.

When there’s no answer, Seungkwan braces himself and looks up for a moment, only to see Jeonghan blushing a bright red.

“Ah….well, I was doing something you probably shouldn’t ever tell Chan.” Jeonghan answers, smiling through his own embarrassment. Seungkwan’s face scrunches, and the older pinches his cheeks.

“Let’s get up, come on. Up.” Seungkwan quickly flushes, but follows Jeonghan and lets himself be pulled up until he’s standing. 

“Go get changed, okay? Then we can watch a movie and annoy Chan later.” Jeonghan says, slapping his ass to get him to move forward.

Seungkwan quickly scurries off to his bedroom, too fast to notice the very obvious boner

in Jeonghan’s pants.

~

Once Seungkwan is changed into comfy clothes, he walks into their small living room, willing the redness in his cheeks to go down.

Jeonghan is sitting on the couch, the older’s cheeks just as red as Seungkwan’s, with sweat lining his brow.

“Hyung?” He asks, sitting down next to him, “Why’re you so sweaty?” He mumbles, bringing his hand to Jeonghan’s forehead.

“Ah, I don’t know. It’s kind of hot?” He provides, and Seungkwan takes it, not questioning further. 

They both recline into the couch, Jeonghan grabbing the remote and scrolling through the channels. 

The older ends up picking some soap opera, and Seungkwan mindlessly scrolls through Instagram.

“I’m- sorry.” Seungkwan whispers, pulling away from his hyung as the embarrassment from earlier catches up to him again.

He’s in a constant back and forth of being fine and dying a little on the inside every time his mind decides to flash back to him pissing himself in front of Jeonghan.

“Don’t you worry Kwan-ah. Trust me, I really don’t care.” But Seungkwan’s cheeks bloom a bright red despite it, and he feels the need to back away even further. 

Jeonghan’s hold tightens, and he laughs a little breathily, pulling Seungkwan back into his embrace for them to settle down.

“I-I  _ peed _ my  _ pants _ in front of you! Oh my  _ god- _ “ Seungkwan groans into his hands, pushing once more away from the older.

Jeonghan takes his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “Seungkwan, seriously. I do not care that you accidentally peed your pants. I wouldn’t give a fuck if you peed  _ on  _ me, so stop worrying.” 

Seungkwan freezes, and Jeonghan seems to take in his own words as well, blush brightening his face. “Hyung…?”

But then he makes up his mind, “Seriously, I mean it. So let’s watch this show, and you forget what happened, okay?”

Seungkwan nods, reluctant, but listens anyway. Jeonghan pulls him in further, and soon the younger is resting his head on his shoulder, listening as the woman on the screen screams at her husband.

After a few moments of silence, Seungkwan timidly voices the question swimming around on his head. 

“Hyung…did you really mean…what you- said, earlier?” He asks, keeping his eyes on his hands as he plays with his fingers.

The hand stroking Seungkwan’s hair stops, and he rethinks why he asked that question because what if it was just like a courtesy thing? Or like- to make him feel better? Oh god-

“Yeah, I did Kwannie.” Jeonghan answers, his hand resuming the stroking of his hair, and his other hand settling down on the younger’s thigh.

Seungkwan blushes, squirming as the hand on his thigh copies the one in his hair. “Okay hyung.” He practically whispers.

Why is he getting turned on? 

His cheeks grow an even brighter red, and he attempts to angle his body the other way, out of super close proximity to Jeonghan. 

But the older catches on too soon, hands tightening in his own attempt to keep him there.

“Seungkwan?” He asks, and the younger fakes a cough, going to stand up. 

“I’m gonna get some water hyung.” Seungkwan stands, letting Jeonghan’s hands fall away from him as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Chan hasn’t come back yet, leaving him more time with Jeonghan before the older will inevitably leave. 

It also saves him from the embarrassment of Chan ever finding out he pissed himself, something he’ll have to reiterate to Jeonghan. 

There’s  _ no way _ in  _ hell _ that he’ll survive living with Chan if the younger ever finds out.

After drinking a few sips of water, Seungkwan returns to the couch, stumbling over his own feet until he’s sitting comfortably.

Jeonghan drapes his arm possessively around Seungkwan’s shoulder, and the younger decides to break the silence once more.

“Hyung, please don’t...tell anyone.” He murmurs, taking a glance at the older and then quickly whipping his head back to the TV.

“Of course Kwannie, as long as you don’t tell Chan I was in the bathroom.” Jeonghan responds.

“You haven’t even told me what you were doing in there.” Seungkwan whines, turning fully to the older.

Jeonghan chuckles, “Well, if Channie ever wonders why he has less lube…”

“ _ Hyung _ !” Seungkwan exclaims, hitting him on the shoulder. Jeonghan laughs, hiding his head in Seungkwan’s shoulder to escape the accusation.

“You know there’s lube in my room…” Seungkwan mumbles a moment later, and Jeonghan smirks. 

“Oh I know Kwan-ah, I just want to mess with Channie.” As silence resumes over them, and Jeonghan’s focus returns to the TV, Seungkwan finds himself debating asking the older...a question.

“Do you like…” Seungkwan stops himself, realizing how stupid of a question that is. Why the  _ actual fuck _ would Jeonghan like pee? God, he’s  _ so stupid- _

“What?” Jeonghan asks, noticing how he stopped. Seungkwan flushes a bright red, waving his hands in front of his face in an attempt to let go of the topic.

“No wait- what is it? What were you going to say?” Jeonghan prods, turning his full attention to Seungkwan.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Seungkwan swallows, ignoring how Jeonghan continues to look at him.

“I’m...ninety percent sure I know what you were gonna ask, so I’m gonna take a wild guess and say yes. I do.” Jeonghan says, fluffing Seungkwan’s hair before returning to the TV.

“No, I don’t think you do hyung.” Seungkwan mumbles, playing with his fingers.

“Hmm, well, I’m assuming it has to do with the event earlier. Am I right?” Jeonghan asks, stroking his chin obnoxiously.

Seungkwan flushes, but nods anyway.

“Well, then yeah. I do know what you were gonna ask. And yes, maybe it's a bit of a weird kink to have, but I do nonetheless. Just don’t break up with me because of it.” Jeonghan laughs, pinching Seungkwan’s cheeks as his whole face turns red.

“Why?” Seungkwan finds himself asking, cheeks staying at their abnormal color.

“Control.” Jeonghan says simply, “I like the aspect of, well, controlling my partner. You.” He giggles, keeping his voice light despite the topic. 

“...oh…” Seungkwan mumbles, turning his head back to the TV.

“Do you enjoy that Kwannie?” Jeonghan asks, returning his hand to stroking the younger’s hair. 

“I- maybe.” He responds, not taking the bait to look back at the older.

“Okay.”

The conversation ends completely when Chan comes running through the door, panting slightly. The youngest’s face scrunches up in disgust as he notices how the two of them are seated.

“I hope you guys didn’t do anything.” He says, exasperated, before trailing off to his room to leave them be.

When Seungkwan turns to Jeonghan, the older looks slightly disappointed. 

“I guess I should get going then Seungkwan. I’ll come over tomorrow, okay?” He asks, grabbing his phone before standing up.

“Okay hyung.” And soon Jeonghan is leaving, giving him a last, “Bye Kwan-ah,” before closing the door.

Seungkwan tries to shake the red off his cheeks. But alas, it doesn’t work.

~

As soon as Jeonghan walks in, a water bottle is being shoved into Seungkwan’s hands.

Right. He forgot.

Yesterday, late at night after Jeonghan left, the older had called Seungkwan, a proposition on the tip of his tongue.

When this had happened, Seungkwan was rolled up in his sheets, taking a sip of water while trying to ignore the thumping coming from Chan’s room.

He had promptly spit out his water, getting his blanket wet. 

_ “ _ Hyung,  _ what do you mean-“ _

_ “Well, I just had some ideas and-“ Jeonghan starts, but Seungkwan cuts him off. _

_ “You want me to  _ pee _ on myself?!” Seungkwan’s voice raises, and he belatedly realizes that Chan can probably hear him. _

_ “Seungkwan.” Jeonghan’s tone is curt, and the younger finds himself immediately shutting up. _

_ “You haven’t let me explain, and trust me, I really need to.”  _

_ “But- but hyung-“ _

_ “ _ Seungkwan. _ ” And this time there's a warning layered in, making the younger’s muscles lock up on instinct. _

_ “Sorry hyung.” He mumbles, bringing his knees to his chest as he listens to what Jeonghan has to say. _

Basically, Seungkwan’s gonna piss himself and it’s  _ not  _ going to be an accident.

He watches Jeonghan retreat to the living room, the older sinking into the cushions when he makes it to the couch.

Seungkwan looks at the water bottle in his hand, turning it around. Jeonghan wants him to drink all of it, no doubt. He’s not even that thirsty-

“Coming Kwan-ah?” Jeonghan asks, head turning lazily and smirking when he realizes what Seungkwan is doing.

“Yeah hyung.” 

~

Well, uh, fuck.

Seungkwan is ninety percent sure he hasn’t comprehended the whole- peeing himself in front of someone else thing yet, but here he is. About to pee himself in front of someone else.

He’s squirming slightly, grip a tad too tight on Jeonghan’s arm as he tries his goddamn hardest to focus on the TV in front of him.

It should be easy, right? 

Well not when Jeonghan’s being  _ weird _ , trailing his hand up and down Seungkwan’s thighs in an apparent attempt to ‘soothe’ him. Whatever the fuck that’s supposed to mean.

  
  


“H-hyung-“ he starts, turning his head, “Can we, like- start now?” He mumbles, pushing his head into the crook of Jeonghan’s neck to avoid the older’s piercing stare.

“Start what?” 

Seungkwan should have known this is how it would’ve played out. Especially when it’s fucking  _ Jeonghan _ .

“Nevermind….” he mumbles again, turning back to not focus on the TV.

Jeonghan doesn’t say anything, and they stay in silence. All until Seungkwan starts to lose his barely threaded control.

“Hyung, I have to go to the bathroom.” He practically whispers, looking down as he tries to control himself.

Memories from yesterday were hitting him in the head over and over again. The panic of not being able to hold in your own pee until it’s  _ far  _ too late-

“Then go.” Jeonghan states simply, keeping his eyes on the TV.

Seungkwan frowns, but makes to stand anyway. 

Jeonghan tightens his grip on Seungkwan’s thigh.

“Hyung?” He asks, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to grasp what’s going on.

“I said you can go, Seungkwan. What’s stopping you?” Jeonghan asks back, quirking his eyebrow as he turns his head to make eye contact. 

That’s when Seungkwan gets it.

His mouth opens in an ‘o’ shape, and he quickly realizes what he’s about to do.

A flush brightens his face in no time, and he squeezes his legs together in a panic. 

“Hyung…” he mumbles, and Jeonghan just moves his hand a little higher, positioning it to be on his inner thigh before stroking one spot with his thumb.

But Seungkwan is struggling with the whole mental aspect of it still, unable to fully let himself actually-  _ pee _ himself. 

“Hyung.” He tries again, and that catches Jeonghan’s attention, as it’s not a question or a mumble.

“Hm?” Jeonghan turns, hand squeezing on Seungkwan’s thigh.

“I need help.” And Seungkwan refuses-  _ refuses _ -to look at Jeonghan, despite the older wanting him to.

Seungkwan just knows. That’s how Jeonghan is.

“Okay, Seungkwannie.” The hand on his thigh travels up to his stomach, lightly pressing down. Seungkwan squirms, managing to break out of the light hold Jeonghan had on him.

The older sighs before grasping his waist, turning him so he’s on his back on the couch, Jeonghan watching him from above.

“Gotta stay still baby.” And Jeonghan is putting his weight on one hand, using the other to press down on his bladder again.

Seungkwan can still squirm a little bit, instinct firing up. But Jeonghan has his knees squeezing Seungkwan’s legs together, immobilizing him from too much movement.

It leaves the younger with not much else to do except let Jeonghan push him towards a cliff that is quickly arising.

It’s not too painful when Jeonghan pushes down again, but this time he leaks. Only a tiny bit, but that tiny bit is enough to start off a waterfall.

Seungkwan squeezes his legs, shutting his eyes as he keeps entirely too still. Jeonghan finally realizes what’s going on, stopping his hand from pushing down.

Seungkwan feels his hair being pushed out of his face, and a gentle murmur in his ear telling him to open his eyes.

Seungkwan shakes his head, realizing he’s losing, once again, another battle against his bladder.

He’s too far gone now, Jeonghan soothingly rubbing his tummy as he starts to puss himself.

It’s far too embarrassing for Seungkwan, and he’s not sure how he’s going to look Jeonghan in the eyes after.

As his bladder slowly releases, Jeonghan continues to stay above him, hand moving from his stomach to up his chest.

The older flicks at his nipple, causing Seungkwan to jerk in surprise. Maybe he’s doing it to cause a reaction, to finally get Seungkwan to open his eyes.

But the younger is still a little too nervous, feeling his cheeks heat up when Jeonghan does it again.

It’s difficult to get hard while peeing of all things, but he finds his cock rushing with blood. Does he  _ actually  _ have a piss kink? Dear god-

“Seungkwan-ah, I’m gonna need you to open your eyes for me.” Jeonghan says, tone less of a suggestion and more of an order. It turns on Seungkwan a bit too much.

Seungkwan takes a deep breath, trying to momentarily forget the fact that he’s peeing himself and opens his eyes, peeking at his hyung on top of him.

“Good job.” He says, stroking Seungkwan’s cheek.

The younger flushes an even brighter red, squirming when that hand leaves his cheek and travels  _ down. _

He’s stopped pissing himself, bladder empty and evident on his pants. Jeonghan smiles, sharp and arousing in a way that has Seungkwan’s cock hardening even more.

Jeonghan palms the younger’s dick through the wet fabric, causing Seungkwan to keen and buck his hips. 

Despite having  _ literally  _ just peed his pants, his hips move on their own accord with Jeonghan’s hand helping him on the way. 

He’s not the biggest fan that he’s getting off to this, but he deals with it, feeling his orgasm quickly zero in when Jeonghan presses down the slightest bit harder.

“H-hyu _ ng _ -“ He gasps out, and Jeonghan brings a hand down on Seungkwan’s hip, keeping him in place as he reaches into the younger’s pants to finally stroke his cock.

It has Seungkwan coming, the feeling euphoric as his hips buck uncontrollably despite Jeonghan’s grip.

He washes through the after effects, eyes closed in bliss until he realizes Jeonghan has sat down, rubbing his hip soothingly. 

“Hyung?” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes Seungkwan-ah?” Jeonghan responds, smiling.

“Do you want help?” He asks, sitting up. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry, okay? Let’s get you changed.” Jeonghan stands, a hand out for Seungkwan.

“I’m pretty sure you have my pee on your hand.” Seungkwan retorts, pointedly looking at said hand and getting up without it.

“That’s not how you talk to someone who just got you off.” 

“And I’m ninety percent sure you came in your pants hyung.” 

**Author's Note:**

> still not entirely sure why I decided this was the fic I was going to write
> 
> oh also wip title for this was just ‘ew ew ew ew’


End file.
